disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gaston
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Uma vila, na França |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Héroi da cidade, caçador |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Se casar com Bela |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Gil Gaston, Gaston Jr e Gaston III (filhos) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Mulheres bonitas, atenção, caça, a idéia de ter filhos com Bela |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sage Brocklebank (em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Richard White |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Garcia Júnior (diálogos) Maurício Luz (canções) Dado Monteiro (apenas em Once Upon a Time) |} Gaston, ou Gastão LeGume como ele foi chamado em uma abertura alternativa para o filme, é o principal antagonista de A Bela e a Fera. Ele é dublado por Richard White. Seu nome original é um trocadilho com a sua "inteligência". Personalidade Gaston é forte e bonito, e é muito consciente disso. Ele é saudado como um herói no local, desejado por muitas das jovens da sua aldeia (ele é mesmo descrito como "bonito" pelas Bimbettes), mas ele é grosseiro, inculto e egoísta (o povo da cidade parece não notar ou não se importar, no entanto). Dada a sua natureza narcísica, ele fala abertamente que se acha o mais bonito da cidade. Quando se trata de mulheres, ele prova ser extremamente vaidoso e rude, tendo contantemente um comportamento machista e chauvinista. Este chauvinismo também faz ele acreditar que as mulheres só são boas para ser donas de casa e mães não-inteligentes, algo que Bela simplesmente detesta. Sobre a questão das crianças, ele diz a Bela que eles vão ter "seis ou sete meninos bonitos" depois do casamento. Em suma, ele acha que os homens são superiores, príncipalmente se tratando dele. Sua vaidade e desejo de ter filhos em sua família faz com que ele estranhamente seja semelhante ao rei Henrique VIII da Inglaterra. Ele é especialista em organizar festas ou casamentos. É a sua atitude macho-chauvinista que acaba resultando em sua morte, como ele se recusa a tratar Bela de igual para igual, achando que ela é inferior, sem importância ou insignificante. No entanto, apesar dessas qualidades negativas, ele está longe de ser estúpido ou sem cérebro como Bela diz. Debaixo de seu exterior está uma mente inteligente e astuta. Isto é mostrado pela primeira vez quando ele formula um plano para chantagear Bela, para que eles se casem, subornando Monsieur D'Arque, o dono do hospício local, a colocar Maurice no lugar. Quando isso falha, Gaston novamente usa sua inteligência para incutir medo nos moradores, alimentando sua paranóia sobre a Fera ter uma natureza "monstruoso", e facilmente se reúne uma multidão de linchadores para atacar o castelo da Fera. Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera thumb|250px|A "proposta" de Gaston.Gaston começa como o herói local de uma pequena aldeia francesa, perseguindo Bela pela vila enquanto ela toma emprestado um livro da livraria local. O encontro começa bem, mas as observações de Gaston sobre as mulheres da aldeia, faz com que Bela entre para casa, deixando-o decepcionado. No dia seguinte, no entanto, Gaston organiza um casamento fora da casa de Bela, em uma tentativa de "surpreender" ela. Ele tenta levar Bela para o casamento, fazendo novamente comentários machistas sobre as mulheres e sobre os afazeres domésticos. Enquanto ele tenta encurralar Bela, ela consegue abrir a porta da própia casa. Isso faz com que ele perca o equilíbrio e voe de cabeça para a lama que fica na frente da casa de Bela, deixando ele uma bagunça. Furioso e humilhado, Gaston fica com muita raiva de Bela. thumb|250px|Gaston faz um acordo com Monsieur D'Arque.Mais tarde, durante o inverno, os moradores do local, cantão uma canção sobre a grandeza de Gaston para animá-lo após ter sido rejeitado por Bela, quando Maurice avisa para todos que Bela foi aprisionada na torre do castelo da Fera. Pensando que ele está falando bobagem, as ordens de Gaston aos aldeões é para jogá-lo fora do bar. Ele suborna o proprietário do asilo local, Monsiur D'Aquire, de ameaçar jogar Maurice no asilo, a fim de pressionar Bela a se casar com ele. O dono do asilo está disposto a aceitar o suborno. No entanto, pouco antes de eles chegarem, Maurice vai para o castelo por conta própria. O ajudante de Gaston, LeFou é condenado a ficar lá e esperar por seu retorno. thumb|250px|Gaston cai para a morte.Bela, no entanto, consegue provar que a história da Fera é verdade. Gaston cresce ainda mais frustrado depois que seu plano falha, chocado pelo fato de que Maurice estava realmente dizendo a verdade, ficando com ciúmes quando Bela defende a Fera. Em seu ciúme e orgulho, Gaston leva o espelho mágico (dado pela Fera para Bela) e com êxito convence os moradores que a Fera é um monstro antropófago que tem de ser morto imediatamente. Gaston leva a multidão de linchadores para atacar o castelo da Fera. Na batalha que se seguiu entre os manifestantes e os funcionários do castelo, Gaston enfrenta a Fera sozinho. Ele dispara uma flecha nele, joga ele em uma seção inferior do telhado e zomba dele. A Fera não retruca, tendo perdido a vontade de viver desde a partida de Bela (para salvar seu pai perdido, que estava procurando por ela), Gaston usa um truque improvisado para tentar matar a Fera. A Fera, no entanto, recupera sua força quando ele vê Bela, e luta contra Gaston. Gaston tenta usar a força bruta para tentar matara a Fera, zombando dele novamente, para fazer com que a Fera acredite que Bela jamais se apaixonaria por um monstro. O plano funciona, mas logo sai pela culatra: a Fera coloca Gaston prestes a cair de um penhasco. Com sua vida em jogo, Gaston abandona seu orgulho e implora por sua vida, e a Fera aceita, ordenando Gaston para sair imediatamente e nunca mais voltar. Apesar disso, quando Gaston vê a Fera abraçando Bela, seu grande ódio e ciúme surge novamente. Determinado a matar a Fera de uma vez por todas, Gaston literalmente apunhala a Fera nas costas com um punhal enquanto pendurado precariamente a partir da varanda. Gaston a perde o equilíbrio e cai do telhado gritando, onde ele certamente teria sido morto. ''Quadrinhos Gaston desempenha um papel fundamental em uma das histórias em quadrinhos produzidas pela Marvel Comics em 1994, três anos após o lançamento do filme. Na história "Has Gaston Finally Won Belle's Hand at Last?", ele está segurando um leilão para a esposa perfeita. Naturalmente, ele está à procura de Bela, e ela aparentemente aceita ser "a mulherzinha" de Gaston. É realmente uma das Bimbettes em um disfarce inteligente. ''A Bela e a Fera (musical) thumb|250px|Gaston no musical.O papel e a personalidade de Gaston no musical é baseado no filme e é praticamente o mesmo homem machista, egoísta, grosseiro, homem das cavernas, brutal, sem cérebro e misógino que só ama a si mesmo. Seu objetivo final é o mesmo também, se casar com a garota mais bonita da cidade e fazê-la sua "pequena esposa" e sua "propriedade". Em vez de ignorar as Bimbettes como no filme, ele dá mais atenção a elas (dizendo que seus "rendez-vous" continuaram após seu casamento com Bela, o que implica o adultério), mas ainda quer Bela como sua esposa, tornando-o muito chateado (a ponto de chorar como criança). Durante a cena da proposta (onde não há festa de casamento fora, ao contrário do filme), Gaston dá a Bela um retrato em miniatura de si mesmo como um presente. Além da canção Gaston, existe outra música realizada por ele (em que ele mostra toda sua vaidade para Bela). A canção é de interesse porque um versículo implica que seus sentimentos por Bela são mais do que por sua aparência (ele mesmo chama de "abóbora" como um apelativo cativante), mas ele nunca diz abertamente para ela. Como no filme, ele morre depois de cair do telhado do castelo da Fera. Atores notáveis que têm desempenhado o papel na Broadway incluem Burke Moses (que originou o papel na Broadway e na produção original de Londres), Marc Kudisch, Christopher Sieber, Cody Carlton, e Donny Osmond (voz de Li Shang em ''Mulan). Outros atores incluem Steve Condie. ''Cante uma História com Bela Gaston fez aparições esporádicas em ''Cante uma História com Bela, principalmente atuando como um personagem de comédia. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Lumiere_KHII.png|thumb|250px|Gaston em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Apesar de sua morte no filme, Gaston ganhou um papel recorrente no Point do Mickey como um personagem convidado. Sua aparição mais notável, no episódio "Debut Daisy", teve uma piada soltada por ele, aonde ele se intromete na conversas dos outros convidados, dizendo: "ninguém como Gaston!" Essa brincadeira, mais tarde, passar por toda a série e vira o slogan memorável de Gaston. Um exemplo notável é quando Margarida elogia a voz de Ariel cantando. Ele passa e diz: "Ninguém canta como Gaston!" Gaston foi um dos muitos vilões para se juntar ao filme "Os Vilões da Disney". ''Kingdom Keepers'' Gaston faz uma pequena participação no quarto livro da saga. Ele é visto junto com o príncipe João e o Rei de Chifres quando Finn e Amanda encontram todas as Overtakers juntos no Tom Sawyer Island. Aparições em live-action ''Cante uma História com Bela Gaston fez aparições esporádicas em ''Cante uma História com Bela, principalmente agindo como uma parte cômica para Bela. Mais uma vez, ele está tentando convencer Bela a se casar com ele. ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Ouat-sir-gaston-570x321.jpg|thumb|250px|Gaston em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Gaston é destaque na série da ABC em um papel muito menor desempenhado por Sage Brocklebank. Aqui, ele estava em um casamento arranjado com Bela, mas assim como no filme, ela não o amava porque ela o achou "superficial". Ao contrário de seu colega da Disney, ele parece ser mais nobre e focado, como mostrado quando ele expressou preocupação com o acordo de Bela para ir com Rumpelstiltskin. Ele tentou recuperar ela de Rumpelstilskin, mas foi transformado em uma rosa e dado como um presente para Bela. Gaston não fez uma aparição na série desde então. ''A Bela e a Fera Gaston está definido para aparecer no remake de 2017 e será interpretado por Luke Evans. Aparições em livros Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos Gaston é um dos vilões que foi trazido de volta à vida apenas para ser encarcerado na Ilha dos Perdidos. Ele é agora o pai de meninos gêmeos chamados Gil Gaston, Gaston Jr. e Gaston Terceiro; ele deu a seus filhos seu nome devido a sua egomania. Eles até mesmo compartilham sua personalidade até certo ponto, mas não são tão obcecados com as mulheres. No entanto, não se sabe se sua esposa estava neste momento. No filme, Malévola o menciona rapidamente, dizendo que ele deveria ficar com ciúmes da roupa de Jay para a coroação do príncipe Ben. Vídeo games Como muitos outros personagens do filme, Gaston aparece em vários títulos de jogos, a maioria gira em torno do filme, como ''Beauty and the Beast e Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure. ''Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast [[Arquivo:Roaredbeast_Gaston.jpg|thumb|250px|Gaston batalha contra a Fera em ''Roar of the Beast.]]Em Roar of the Beast, Gaston levou uma invasão no castelo de Fera, colocando em risco todo o castelo, bem como Bela, com a ajuda de sua multidão enfurecida e Lefou. ''Belle's Quest Em ''Belle's Quest, Gaston joga seu papel no filme, até certo ponto, embora, no início, ele parece ser muito mais manso, até usando de força para ajudar Bela em uma tarefa. No entanto, ele continua a persegui-la, na esperança de se casar com ela, assim como invadir o castelo da Fera, na conclusão do jogo. ''Disney Princess Gaston aparece como o vilão da fase de Bela. Aqui, ele traça para manipular os aldeões em acreditar que castelo da Fera é mau e deve ser destruído. Para isso, ele invade o castelo escuro e tenta capturar Lumiere, Horloge, e a Madame Samovar, na esperança de usá-los como prova de magia negra do castelo. No entanto, Bela é capaz de derrotá-lo usando seus raciocínio rápido. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Gaston não aparece em Kinect Disneyland Adventures, embora ele é mencionado por Bela explicando que ele não foi para a Disneylândia, no entanto, provavelmente devido ao fato de que ele morreu no final do filme. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Gaston posando para fotos em Walt Disney World.Gaston também é visto nos parques da Disney. Nos parques americanos, ele era visto apenas em desfiles e shows, mas ele não era um personagem constante, até 2011, onde ele vem sendo adicionado em vários locais do parque. Ele não é visto na Disneyland de Tóquio. Na Disneyland de Paris, ele é um personagem regular disponível para encontrar e cumprimentar e visto em uma grande quantidade de shows de Vilões da Disney. Como parte do Fantasyland no Walt Disney World, uma grande estátua de Gaston será colocada fora da Beauty and the Beast themed Gaston's Tavern. ''Tokyo Disneylândia'' Gaston aparece em Tokyo Disneyland em desfiles. ''Disneylândia Paris'' Na Disneylândia Paris, Gaston pode ser encontrado para encontrar e cumprimentar os visitantes em Fantasyland. Ele aparece em vários shows, especificamente durante a época de Halloween. ''My Disney Experience'' O caçador Gaston é muitas vezes visto admirando-se, flexionando seus bíceps e tentando atrair Bela. Trivialidades *The Nostalgia Critic listou Gaston como o quinto maior vilão da Disney e observa que Gaston não começa como um vilão, apenas um idiota. Ele também diz que Gaston não é mau por ser mau, ele é apenas usado para conseguir o que quer e, como resultado, fará qualquer coisa para obtê-lo e como sua ganância, orgulho e luxúria transforma-lo em um vilão. *Em uma nota interessante, a maioria das ações de Gaston foram editadas fora do corte final do filme: durante a sua batalha com a Fera, Gaston foi originalmente destinado a gritar "Hora de morrer!", Mas foi alterado para "Bela é MINHA! "(mas seus lábios ainda se mexem, como ele deveria falar Hora de morrer!) para editar a violência e obter o ponto principal de sua raiva em linha reta. *Momentos antes de sua queda do castelo de sua morte invisível, Gaston era para apunhalar a Fera na parte de trás, e mais tarde na perna, mas a segunda lesão foi cortada do roteiro final para editar a violência, mas também foi originalmente planejada para Gaston cometer suicídio após esfaquear a Fera na parte de trás e rir loucamente quando ele caiu da torre, acreditando que, se ele não poderia ganhar Bela, ninguém mais seria (o que pode explicar do por que de Gaston escolher uma posição tão perigosa para apunhalar a Fera, apesar de saber que ele nunca iria conquistar o coração de Bela). No entanto, este foi editado devido à natureza escura da cena. A edição semelhante viria a ocorrer com Zira, embora no caso dela, eles ainda deixaram algumas pistas de que ela se suicidou. *No conceito de arte antigo (revelada na edição diamante) Gaston era um marquês rico. Na versão final, ele é um caçador, mas está implícito em uma cena que ele ainda é rico. *Em um dos primeiros scripts, a morte de Gaston teria sido diferente, como a luta contra a Fera teria tido lugar na floresta. Nesta primeira versão do roteiro, Gaston feriria a Fera e estava preparando para matá-lo com seu bacamarte, quando Bela ataca-o por trás com uma pedra. Isso teria levado ele a cair de um penhasco e quebrando uma de suas pernas. Ao tentar se levantar, ele percebe que os lobos que atacaram Maurice e Bela anteriormente estão olhando para ele, e atacou-o. Esta idéia foi deletada porque os escritores pensaram que era demasiadamente horrível e horrível (mesmo para alguém como Gaston), embora essa idéia foi usada mais tarde em O Rei Leão, mais especificamente na sequência da morte de Scar das hienas. **Ironicamente, a cena da morte de Scar (como a versão final do término) acima mencionado foi escolhida pela mesma razão exata pela qual a morte original de Gaston foi cortada: O final original foi considerado demasiado forte para um filme da Disney. *Apesar de sua morte, Gaston foi recentemente considerado popular na Internet, como o personagem se tornar um meme menor. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney's Greatest Villains Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes